


Bitter Sweet

by prubun



Series: RusPru One-Shots [37]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Nationverse, Valentine's Day, kind of, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prubun/pseuds/prubun
Summary: For Valentine's Day, Ivan gives Gilbert a simple gift.
Relationships: Russia/Prussia
Series: RusPru One-Shots [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401427
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Bitter Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short little treat for Valentine's Day! 💝
> 
> Set during Cold War times where Gilbert is basically a glorified secretary for Ivan. Ivan has a bit of a one-sided infatuation for Gilbert and is just trying his best while Gilbert is unsure how to feel ~~and is likely lying to himself~~.
> 
> Remember to tell those you love – be it friends, family, or partners – that you love them! 💕

"Nervous," was not the right word to describe how Ivan felt; he was, sure, but there was a mild sense of dread in his gut that made him reconsider what he was doing. So, he found himself awkwardly standing outside of Gilbert's office door, shifting his weight on his feet and chewing on his bottom lip, all while he clutched a small rectangular box in his hands.

Finally, he took a deep breath to calm himself and then knocked three times. He heard Gilbert's voice through the door allow him entry and stepped inside. Gilbert glanced up from the pile of paperwork on his desk and over the thin frames of his glasses, all while he wriggled a pen impatiently between his thumb and forefinger. Ivan knew that Gilbert didn't like being bothered when he was working but knew that he had to be stressed due to the number of papers in front of him.

"What do you want?" Gilbert asked and leaned on the desk, resting his chin in his palm as he watched the other. Ivan's eyes shifted down to the floor.

"I have something for you," he said and stepped towards the desk. Gilbert abruptly stopped wagging the pen and held it eerily still in his fingers — His survival instincts told him to be cautious whenever Ivan was vague and shifty about something, and the guarded expression didn't go unnoticed by Ivan either. "I brought you something, hopefully to cheer you up," he explained as he gripped the box behind his back.

"I'm guessing it's whatever you're hiding back there?" Gilbert assumed and wagged the tip of his pen towards him.

Ivan sighed in defeat. He knew Gilbert wasn't romantic in any sense of the word and the idea of this day likely went over his head.

"As perceptive as always," Ivan said and moved the box around to his front.

"You weren't exactly stealthy about it," Gilbert retorted as Ivan placed the box on his desk. It was wrapped in pretty red paper and had a gold ribbon tied around it. "What is it?"

"Typically you open a gift to find out, Gilbert," Ivan said with a little smile — the kind of smile that made Gilbert squint in mistrust. "Go on, I promise it's nothing bad. I think you'll like it."

Still hesitant, Gilbert placed his pen next to his papers then brought the box closer. It was rather light but he felt movement, so he gave it a curious shake next to his ear and heard soft crinkling inside. Ivan waited patiently as Gilbert inspected the gift like a bomb, but he wished the man would just open it and realize that he had no ill intentions. After a few seconds of inspection, Gilbert pulled the gold ribbon and it fell, meticulously he peeled the wrapping back, careful not to rip it. When he finally pulled the box out and set aside the wrapping, Gilbert glanced over the package. He squinted at the Russian letters and could only read a few of them, but there were images of chocolates on the cover so he assumed it was candy.

"My Russian is a bit rusty..." Gilbert spoke a bit slowly, not wanting to acknowledge that he needed assistance. 

"It's coffee flavored dark chocolate," Ivan told him and smiled softly. "I know you like bitter things and coffee, so I tried finding something you might like."

"Why?" Gilbert asked but didn't take his eyes off the box; he didn't want to see the expression on Ivan's face — he already knew.

"It's Valentine's Day, and... I know it's typically for lovers, but... I think it can also be for friends, yes? People you care about?" Ivan saw Gilbert take a breath and then open the small box. Instantly the smell of coffee and bitter chocolate filled his nose and it made his mouth water. 

Despite the gesture, Gilbert didn't know how to feel about the gift and he always felt a bit awkward when Ivan did something nice for him. Part of him wanted to reject the kindness out of petty spite, but today it felt a bit different. He felt softer.

"Danke..." Gilbert said in a quiet voice, then put one of the chocolates in his mouth. The bitterness covered his tongue as it melted and tasted delicious. 

"Do you like them?" Ivan asked and stepped closer out of eagerness.

"Mm," Gilbert nodded and hesitated to take another one, although he ultimately did.

"Good, I'm glad. I was hoping you would—" Ivan stopped when Gilbert suddenly held a chocolate out to him. He didn't say anything, his expression softened to one of understanding, and choosing not to make it any harder for Gilbert than it likely already was, he took the chocolate and gladly placed it in his mouth. Ivan personally preferred sweets over bitter tastes, but the chocolate was still good and he didn't mind it. Besides, Gilbert offering it to him made it worth it.

"Thank you," Ivan said and stepped back. "Well, I know you don't like being bothered when you're working so I'll leave you to it." Ivan turned and walked towards the door. Gilbert chewed on his second chocolate then swallowed it, and eight as Ivan got to the door he cleared his throat.

"I'll join you for dinner tonight," Gilbert spoke with a mildly stern tone. The expression on his face was one of awkward determination, but his statement didn't leave any room for maybes.

"Really? You want to?" Ivan turned slowly, hesitantly as if he didn't fully believe him. Gilbert rarely ate dinner with him unless there was a reason, and this felt like Gilbert was asking to join him.

"Don't think too hard about it." Gilbert rolled his eyes and averted his gaze, deflecting. "We're just...friends having dinner."

Ivan smiled but he reminded himself not to get too excited. To see Gilbert warm up to him was such a treat, and to have him refer to him as a friend made Ivan's heart flutter with happiness.

"If it'll get you to eat with me, maybe I should buy you chocolates more often," Ivan joked and chuckled behind his hand.

"Shut up. You can't bribe me with candy." Gilbert's lips cracked a small smile. It was comforting and familiar to talk and banter with Ivan without a sense of superior and subordinate.

"We'll see," Ivan laughed again. "I have some things to tend to as well, but I'll think of dinner tonight and come get you when it's ready." Ivan went to the door as Gilbert moved the chocolates off to the side of his desk so he could continue with his work. At the door, Ivan stopped and smiled back at the other. "Enjoy the chocolates, Gilbert."

Gilbert lifted his head to look but his eyes only caught the tails of Ivan's scarf before the door shut. For a moment he sat completely still in the silence of his office, watching the door as if he expected it to open. Instead, he began to wag his pen again, then popped another chocolate in his mouth, let it melt in his cheek, and then went back to his paperwork.

**Author's Note:**

> **Hey! Thanks for reading! If you liked what you read, please consider leaving a comment to let me know and reblog it on tumblr to help me grow! Thank you! Have a great day 💕**
> 
> I thought I was very clever with the title. Get it?
> 
>  **Afterthoughts:**  
>  •Gilbert doesn't want to admit that he's affected by Ivan's romantic side. Ivan just wants to give him affection and show that he's not cruel or mean, that he actually does care for him on a deeper level that isn't just physical or because he's important as a former nation.
> 
> **—**
> 
> **Wanna talk to me?**   
> • **[Tumblr](https://prubun.tumblr.com/)** is a great place to see what I'm up to and talk.   
> •I'm also part of a **[25+ only Hetalia Discord server](https://discord.gg/UqsTh2)** , so if you're 25+ I invite you to join and chat!


End file.
